


It starts with a strong foundation

by freakpeak



Series: lgbtmnt [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Makeovers, all the girls are bff's and its lovely, big sis karai to the rescue, but he don't know who that is, gender identity shit, genderfluid mikey, girls night, idk how to tag this, mikey just wants to be himself, non-binary karai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakpeak/pseuds/freakpeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about genderfluid Mikey because I'm not the only one who wanted this... right?</p><p>Or: Mikey joins girls night and wants to be a part of it, has wanted to for a long time actually. cue makeup and feelings! just like a real girls night!! (Part one of 'lgbtmnt' a new series of stories about the tmnt cast gender's and sexuality's!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and go seek

Michelangelo screamed as he frantically pushed buttons, trying to delay the inevitable. but all good things must come to an end, as Master Splinter likes to remind him. and deep down he really did know this. it’s just sometimes you can’t accept it, but it’s all right, it will happen whether you accept it or not, in the end.

“nooo!!!” Mikey cried as the screen flashed to black, then in big blocky lettering it read ‘GAME OVER’.

“level 15! i was on level 15!” from his place sitting on the floor Michelangelo rolled onto his back, swaying from left to right with the help of his shell, and hiding his face in his hands.

when he received no reply he peeked thru his fingers, but he couldn’t see much, laying on his back and all, so he lifted his head to look around, and realized why no one was listening.

it was one of those moods.

‘one of those moods’ being when no one could sit still.

Raph and Casey were in a fierce sparring match, although it was more of a anything goes match by the looks of it, Mikey flinched as Raph’s fist barely missed Casey’s left eye. Casey dropped to the ground just in time and kicked the red clad turtle’s legs out from under him. seems like Casey is paying attention to Splinter’s lessons after all. Leo seemed to be in the middle of a kata routine and was very focused. Donnie is in the living room with them for once, but seemed to have brought part of his lab with him. he was sitting crossed legged on the ground and had two screens set up, with three neatly stacked piles of bright green panels that had dots of color all over them.

Mikey had no idea what they did but they looked cool, so he put his hands flat on the ground just above his head and rocked forward. swiftly pushing onto his feet and standing up straight he walked over to his older brother.

he walked lightly so the other didn’t notice him right away, until he was right behind him and picked up one of the panels to look it over. from this close he saw that it was much more than just dots of color. there were lines of lighter green all over it with pin prick holes and round parts that came off of it at different heights, it also looked like there were chips and other parts tied down with tiny wires on all sides.

Mikey made a little “ooh” noise as he ran his hands over the source. once he looked all of it over he pulled it away from his face, holding it at arm's length and looking it over from far away. then he gasped, causing Donnie to jump, finally realizing the other standing behind him, Mikey closed one eye and turned it to the side, “it’s like a little town!” he said happily.

“Mikey!” Donnie said angrily as he stood up, “that is not a toy!”

the younger brother stepped back. “i know that! i was just looking.”

Donnie huffed, reaching for the panel. “then stop messing around and give it back, I’m trying to work.”

Mikey hugged the panel to his chest, and turned so the other couldn’t grab it. “I’m not messing around! and you weren’t using it, just let me look at it!”

this seemed to be the wrong answer because Donnie looks mad now, “Michelangelo Hamato!” he growled, jumping forward to try to take the green board once again.

the blue eyed turtle quickly spun out of reach and took off running, “the full name thing only works if Splinter or Leo does it, sorry Donnie!” he yelled back.

really he doesn’t know why Donnie always makes a big deal out of everything, why can’t he just look at what his brothers were doing for once without getting yelled at?

the tallest brother didn’t give up just because the other ran off of course, he was right behind as Mikey made a beeline for somewhere safe, he saw something close enough. really beggars can’t be choosers when you have an older brother after you.

“Casey!” Mikey yelled as he ran past the water and tire wing, Raph and Casey had been fighting over were Raph kept his punching bag. they seemed like they were taking a small brake, lucky timing.

“Mikey don’t you dare!” Donnie growled, saying it quietly so only Mikey heard him.

the human teen turned hearing his name, and Mikey quickly ran and hid behind him. Casey was like a bodyguard when it came to Donnie, there was no one who could get under his skin like Casey could, and no one that could shut him down like Casey. so whenever Mikey had a problem with Donnie now a days he would go right to him.

Donnie was not happy about this being that Mikey had started winning fights thru Casey.

Casey lifted his arm to look at Mikey, who smiled up at him in a very ‘i didn’t do anything wrong, please help’ way. he seemed to get it because the teen replied with a wink, then turned to Donatello who had come to stand in front of him.

“something you need Bill Nye?” Casey asked, crossing his arms.

Donnie took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temple. signaling he has a headache. “yes, the circuit board Mikey took. i need it for a new… thing, I’m working on.”

Casey hummed, “and he can’t just hold it because…?” he asked.

“because I’m using it!” Donnie yelled.

Mikey suddenly poked his head out from behind Casey, “lair! it was just sitting there, and i just wanted to look at it!” he defended.

“well don’t! it’s mine, i don’t have to have a reason for not letting you see it!” the tallest of the group seemed to be done with talking, because he once again pulled forward to grab at the circuit board.

Mikey yelp and grabbed the back of Casey’s shirt dragging him around to block the others hand and using him as a human shield. which Raph thought was really funny apparently, because he started laughing. Casey pushed Donnie to arms length, but it didn’t stop. and soon they were all stumbling in a circle, Donnie, trying to reach around the black haired teen. Casey, trying to push him back. and Mikey dragging him around and blocking his brother. they were all yelling.

and to top it all off Raph had fallen to the floor, holding his stomach as he laughed and tried to watch at the same time.

“that’s it!” a voice cut thru all of theirs, and they all fell silent. save for Raph’s laughing.

they all turned to see a very mad looking Leo, Mikey forgot he had been doing a kata and suddenly shrunk in on himself a little. Leo hates when people interrupt his routines.

the oldest walked over to them, pulling the circuit board out of his brothers hand. he turned to Donnie first, “you weren’t using it right at that moment, you could have let him look at it.” he scowled. the brown eyed turtle huffed and looked away, but nodded. he then turned to Mikey, “you purposely snuck over and looked at it without asking, when you could have just asked to see it.” Mikey blushed, oh yeah, he didn’t think of that. so he nodded in reply.

Leo sighed, then looked at the human, “and Casey..” he said. to which the teen just grinned in reply. “...hold on to this for me, for an hour. Don’t. brake. it.” he said handing over the circuit board.

Donnie made a “wah..?” noise, then threw his hands up and walked away. angry words falling behind him while Mikey aww’d.

Casey just smiled and took the offered tech, “will do, my dude.” he replied happily.

everyone went back to their activities without any more fighting, and Mikey was left without anything to do it seemed.

he huffed, kicking up some dust and looked at the floor.

suddenly a light happy noise caught his attention so he followed it into the hallway that led to all of their bedrooms. he realized it was laughing as he walked past Leo’s room, Then Raph’s, Donnies, and even past his own room. it got louder and finally he was at the last door of the hall.

he suddenly remembered that it was no longer a storage room, it was now Karai’s. she had only been here for a little over a month, so sometimes Mikey forgot. mostly in the mornings, and after just waking up, it’s a little shocking to see someone new eating cereal at the table. it was also the room April used when she had to stay with them, so it had already been clean and open.

but Mikey liked having a sister, loved it actually. it was like having a new brother, but she was kinder about somethings. now if there was something Mikey wanted to talk about but was a tough subject he went to her.

she was a good listener, and always had an answer to what he asked. to her no question was a bad one.

even though the door was open a little he knocked. Karai had made it clear that they all were to knock, wait for an answer, and if the answer said so they could go in. a rule Mikey was proud to say he always remembered. he wanted his new sister to like him after all.

it only took a second before he heard someone say “come in.” so he smiled and pushed the door open to step in.

Karai’s room was nice and well put together, it seemed everything had a home, but it didn’t feel strict. once Karai had told Mikey that when she lived with Shredder she wasn’t aloud to leave anything out. it all had to be put away or she would get in trouble. Mikey couldn’t image that, sure they had to keep the lair uncluttered, but Splinter never told them to keep their own rooms a certain way. he believed their rooms were just that, theirs. and that if it made them happy and no one was getting hurt by it, it was fine. so not everything in Karai’s room was put away at all times, and she seemed happy about it.

although this day it seemed nothing was put away. April and Karai were sitting on the bed, surrounded by small objects, brushes, and things that looked deadly to the young turtle. Karai was holding what looked like a pen to Mikey up to April’s eye and he was worried for a moment, until he watched a thin black line aper over her eyelashes, and come off to the corner, then swept off in a point.

“woah! what are you doing?” the blue eyed turtle asked, hopping over to watch Karai work.

Karai laughed lightly, “hi Mikey.”

“isn’t it cool?” April said, excited. “Karai’s teaching me how she always has perfect winged eyeliner.”

Karai laughed again, “perfect? no. but whoever said liquid eyeliner was harder than pencil or gel should be put away for his crimes against humanity.” she hummed putting the cap back on the pen-looking-thing.

Mikey smiled and nodded for a minute, “i have no idea what you just said.”

the black haired girl rolled her eyes, but she was smiling so Mikey didn’t mind. “we’re doing each others makeup, you know. eye shadow, blush, foundation? things like that.”

“oooh.” Mikey said. he knew a little about that, not much though. which for some reason just recently has been bugging him. sometimes the things the girls said and did seemed like much more fun than what his brothers and Casey were doing. and Mikey would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be more like them sometimes. “i know what makeup is, but.. does it really do anything?”

April nodded like she was a bobble head, and she was about to say something, but Karai put her hand over the other girls mouth. then looked at Mikey, “yes, it does. but one thing you always have to remember about makeup; Makeup makes people feel better. not look better.”

April seemed to have calmed down and this time was slowly nodding in agreement. Mikey scrunched up his face and was quite for a long time. “i don’t think i know what that means either.” he finally replied.

Karai looked at April for help and it looked like the redhead realized something, “i know!” she said happily. she then pulled Karai so they were sitting side by side. “ok, I’m wearing makeup and Karai’s not. so, who’s prettier?”

Michelangelo was taken aback by this question. he had never compared the two girl’s before. why would he? they were both very cute and nice in their own ways, “uhh.”

“it’s fine Mikey, just tell us what you think. we won’t get mad.” April promised.

“um.” the youngest swallowed, and looked from April to Karai and back again. “both of you look nice, why would one of you not look nice?” Mikey asked. he didn’t want them to get mad if he did or didn’t pick, even if they said it was fine.

“exactly!” April said smiling.

“some people would say April looks better because she’s wearing makeup.” Karai nodded.

“why?” Mikey asked before he even knew he was talking.

“well,” Karai crossed her legs, “i have some reddening on my cheeks, and a few scars. some people would say that’s ugly, and if i wear makeup to cover it, I’ll look better.” she shrugged.

Mikey didn’t know what to say, he was suddenly angry and confused at the same time. which happened a lot when he was in battle, but this was new and he didn’t like it.

how could someone call his sister, or anyone for that matter, ugly for something they couldn’t help and was so small? Splinter always said, for every fault, you have a refine. and even though Mikey didn’t know many girls, for the ones he did, this seemed true without question. so what if her face was a little red in some places? didn’t you put color on your cheeks when doing makeup anyway? and who cares if she has a few scars? it just shows what shes been through, and how strong she is. the whole idea seemed dumb if you asked him.

“but that's ok Mikey,” Karai said, placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him from his thoughts, and he looked at her with a sad face. “you can’t help what other people think.”

“she's right,” April joined in with a small smile. “we didn’t mean to upset you. all we were trying to say was that makeup makes people feel good about how they look, but it doesn’t change them, it just.. helps them see their beauty a little more.”

Mikey looked at both of them for a little longer before letting a big smile cover his face, “i get it now! thanks for explaining it to me.” he replied with a light laugh.

the girls looked happy that the youngest of them was smiling again, and April said it was no problem at the same time Karai said it was her pleasure. Karai also said he could stay and watch if he wanted, to which Mikey happily agreed, and they cleared a spot for him to sit on the bed with them.

Michelangelo watched his sister uncap the pen-looking-thing again and begin working once more. she told him it was eyeliner and Mikey felt his cheeks heat up for not making that connection, he’d obviously heard of eyeliner before, he should have figured out that's what it was. they let him pick out the color for her lips, and as he pointed to the peachy pink lipstick, and they told him it was a really good choice, he felt himself having more fun then he's had in a long time. it was more than fun to sit and talk with them about makeup, and to learn and joke as they laughed and tried new things, it felt.. right. it felt like he’s wanted something like this for a long time but didn’t know this is what he wanted. it was all really confusing but he was so happy that he tried not to think about it. 

he wished they could stay like this for longer, and he really, really hoped this wasn’t a one time thing.


	2. If it feels right it probably is.

A knock came from the door, and all of a sudden Mikey was worried it was one of his brothers and he would have to leave, or that they would laugh at him for hanging out here and doing girly stuff.

Karai told whoever it was they could come in, and Mikey sighed in relief as Mona, holding an arm full of something, pushed the door open with her tail and kicked it closed with her foot as she walked in.

“well, i leave for twenty minutes and you replace me, i see.” she joked as she spotted the turtle. Mikey was a little worried she really was mad, but the two human girls just laughed as Mona walked over to a soft looking black chair Karai had near the bed, and sat down. joke already seemingly forgotten, Mikey forced a small laugh he hoped they wouldn’t notice.

“where the hell have you been anyway?” Karai asked as she dusted blush onto April’s cheeks.

Mona was carefully dropping little packets of what Mikey could now see was snacks, onto her lap, trying at the same time not to drop a large bowl she was also holding. “hey, someone's got to get the snacks if this is going to be a proper girls night.” she smiled.

“although,” turning her eyes to Mikey, “i guess it's not really a girls night anymore.” she shrugged.

Michelangelo felt like his stomach dropped to his feet, and he didn’t even know why.

he pushed away the feeling as Mona tossed him a bag of chocolate, it’s not like she had made fun of him, he told himself.

the feeling almost completely left as they all joked and things went back to talking about makeup and whatever else popped up.

soon, April’s makeover was done and Mikey was in awe, “April that color looks so good on you!” he shouted as he bounced up and down on his knees. his sister nodded in agreement and Mona whistled.

the freckled girl blushed and giggled as she got up and stood in front of Karai’s full body mirror, “your right Mikey!” he said happily as she looked at herself, “and it’s all thanks to you, i would have never picked this color for myself.” she turned and smiled at him.

Mikey felt like his heart had grown wings at the praise, he was so happy he felt like he could cry, and over and over again all he could think was ‘see? I’m good at this! I’m good at this! I’m good at this!!’

his mouth was open and he was talking before he could even think about it, “me next! i want you to do my makeup too!!” he bubbled.

April and Karai looked taken aback by this for a minute, and Mikey worried if he shouldn’t have said anything or say he was joking, but soon Karai smile and took his hand.

“sure, but this might be a little hard. seeing as how they don’t really make green foundation.” she sighed, turning his hand over to look at the color.

“oh,” Mikey looked down. “i didn’t think about that.”

“i know!” April chimed in, they watched as she walked over to her backpack and started to rummage thru it. she made an “aha!” sound as she pulled out a huge square case. “i have this rad eyeshadow kit my dad got me, it has a lot of greens and it doesn’t have any glitter in it. so maybe it will help?” she asked hopefully.

“nice,” Karai nodded as April handed it to her, “i can make foundation with this, all i need now is baby powder, moisturizer, and something to mix it in.” she listed.

Mikey looked around him on the bed and found an empty lip gloss container, “you can mix it in this.” he handed it to her and she nodded again.

“there is some moisturizer in the top drawer over there.” she pointed to a dresser and Mona got up and opened it. “and i have some baby powder in here.” April said as she reached into her bag once again.

once they had everything, all three of them gathered onto the bed to watch Karai. she used a tissue to wipe out any gloss left in the container, then took the same amount of moisturizer and baby powder and put it in together. after mixing that she scraped in some of the green eyeshadow.

they tested it on the back of his hand and added more until it was to Karai’s liking, “what do you guys think? good?” she asked

they all smiled and agreed it looked perfect. “that’s so cool Karai!” Mikey cheered, “you know how to do so much cool stuff!”

she smiled, “well, thank you.” she then looked around her and started picking out what she would need for his makeover.

April reached over and picked up a wet rag that had been sitting on the nightstand and began to wash Mikey’s face, he shivered. “does it have to be so cold?” he asked, peaking open one eye.

April laughed and nodded, “yeah, it helps close your pores, so the makeup doesn’t sink in.”

“oh.. I’m sure i knew that.” Mikey replied.

the young turtle didn’t know why but he was so happy, it’s so nice to hang out with April, Karai, and Mona more. Splinter had set up days where one of the turtles would hang out with Karai so they could get to know each other when she first moved in.

Mikey had sundays, Raph had mondays, Leo had tuesdays, and finally Donnie had wednesdays. it worked out well, they both would agree on what to do, so it was mostly watching movies and finding new places to eat. Mikey would send Karai in to buy the food and then they would find a nice spot to eat, Karai tried to convince him to break into a museum once or three times, just to look around and see some art, but Mikey always said no. and it’s not like he never hangs out with April and Mona, it’s just this had a new feeling to go with it. every time they hung out before it was just that, just them hanging out. but this was girls night, or it was as Mona had joked, but Mikey really… didn’t want it not to be?

Michelangelo sighed, this was all really confusing, and didn’t see the way Karai looked at April. or the way she looked back.

after she finished washing off his face she gently dried it with a new rag, and then Karai was free to start the makeover.

she started by putting clear stuff on his eyelids with her hand, “I’m going to do your eyes first, so the color doesn’t fall onto your cheeks and mess up your foundation.” she explained.

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes.

he flinched slightly and giggled as she brushed stuff on his eyelids. they all talked and joked just as they had when April was getting hers done. Mona moved so she had her back on the headboard and the bowl of popcorn in her lap, and April stretched out beside them on her side.

after awhile of talking the room fell into a normal silence.

Karai and April shared another look.  
Karai flicked her eyes from her little brother to April.  
April raised her eyebrows, looked the other up and down, and flicked her eyes to Mikey and back.  
Karai looked taken aback, and looked once more from her brother to April before mouthing “me?” to the other girl. to which April closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

“I will never understand humans and their non verbal communication.” Mona broke the silence.

“huh?” Mikey asked, leaning back and opening one of his eyes slightly.

“don’t open your eyes Mikey I’m still doing your eyeshadow!” Karai said, and Mikey quickly closed it again.

April hit Mona’s arm lightly, to which the alien gave a ‘what did i do’ look.

Karai sighed, “Mikey..” she started gently.

Mikey gave a questioning hum to let her know he was listening.

“..so... you like makeup huh?” she asked.

“yeah! It’s really cool.” He replied.

“And a lot of people think makeup is only for girls.”

Karai didn’t miss the way he tensed and looked to April once more.

April sat up, “do you ever.. um... think you’re a girl Mikey?” She asked.

“Uhh” Mikey sank into his shell slightly, “i-i don’t..” He tried to talk but it was really hard to all of a sudden. This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen, people asking questions.

questions he didn’t know the answers to. questions he was asking himself. questions he wished he could ask someone else.

“It’s ok if you do Mikey, i mean, i don’t feel like a girl all the time.” Karai said.

Mikey stopped and completely forgot about his eye shadow, opening his eyes so look at his sister. “What?” He asked, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Karai had set down her makeup brush and reached out to take his hands in hers, “Mikey, I’m non binary.”

She said it with such confidence and pride that for a moment Mikey felt like he knew what she was talking about, like he understood everything she was saying and like he knew what she had been trying to explain to him about gender.

But it was short lived, and as he remembered he had no idea what she was saying he shook his head to stop his nodding, When had he started nodding? and asked “wait, what does that mean?”

“It means i don’t feel like a boy or a girl, non binary means I’m not on the gender binary.”

Ok. he had heard of non binary before, he had a laptop and phone, he had heard of a lot of things. Some things he wished he hadn't.  
And he maybe even googled it before just to know what it was. But he had never really stopped to think about it.

“So…” Mikey looked down and his forehead wrinkled, “you’re not a boy or a girl?” he asked.

His sister, sister?, smiled. “Yes. sometimes i feel more like a girl then a boy, and some days it’s the other way around, but I’m never one or the other.”

“So that’s what we’re asking you Mikey, what do you feel like?” April asked.

The youngest wanted to tell them, wanted to tell them how he’d been feeling, how he’s so confused, how sometimes nothing he does feels right, but he simply looked down. “I was born a boy.” he said, and for some reason it hurt so bad he felt like crying.

“Wah?” Karai was taken aback, not just by what he said but how sad her little brother sounded, “Mikey, this takes a long time to explain, more time then we have right now but,” she shook his hands lightly to get him to look at her, “just because you were born with certain kinds of parts, doesn’t mean you’re a boy or a girl.”

“Are you saying i get to pick what i am?” he asked.

Karai gave him a small smile, “I’m saying listen to what your body and heart are telling you.”

Mikey took a deep breath and tried to think about it, he still didn’t understand fully, and everything he wanted to say sounded stupid.

“Look, later we can sit down and talk all about this and I’ll tell you everything i know, but right now don’t try to put a word to it. You seem sad Mikey, just tell us what you’ve been thinking and how you feel.” Karai rubbed his hands.

“No matter what you say we’ll listen and won’t laugh, we promise.” April added.

Mikey didn’t look up at them, he felt like if he did he’d back out and not say what he wanted too. “I feel…” he swallowed, “confused… i.. I don’t feel right.. Sometimes..” he felt his eyes stinging and knew it wasn’t from the makeup, “Mona saying this isn’t girl’s night because I’m here hurts and i don’t know why….. I feel like.. I should be aloud at girl’s night because I’m-”

The blue eyed turtle’s head snapped up, and he looked at his sister, “am i a girl?” he asked.

His sister looked back at him with nothing but understanding, “are you?” she asked him back.

Tears ran down his face freely as he stared back at her, and he said “sometimes.” because it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo another part!!  
> being genderfluid myself its so much fun to write this and it means a lot that people have been liking it!!


	3. Candy wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone long time no update huh? sorry about that!! but here is a new part!  
> there is a sudden pronoun change in this for both Michelangelo and Karai just a warning. Mikey's go from he/him to she/her, and Karai's go from she/her to they/them!

He dropped his head and started crying openly as she asked, “do you feel like a girl right now?” and he wiped at the tears as he nodded and gave a small, “mm hum.” as his reply.

“Oh Mikey, it’s nothing to cry about.” she moved so that she could hug him, and her little brother held onto her like his life depended on it.

It was like that for a few minutes, just Mikey crying and holding onto her as she rubbed his shell and told him it was ok.

“You know most girl’s nights don’t have this much crying, unless we put on one of you humans ‘sad’ movies.” Mona complained.

April put her hands on her hips and gave a sharp “Mona!” in reply. To which the alien looked at her with a confused face and threw her hands up, giving a loud. “What? I am telling the truth!”

Mikey’s crying gave way to giggling and soon laughing as she and Karai pulled away, and her sister started laughing too.

“Well, now that we have that out of the way, i need to reapply your makeup. Being that you washed most of it away with your waterworks.” Karai chuckled as they tipped her siblings head up and once again found the wet rag as they started washing the smudged makeup off.

Michelangelo sat quiet as a mouse as her sister dried her face and once again picked up the small container filled with the homemade green foundation. After that sudden burst of emotion she felt like she should be tired. but she wasn’t, in fact, she felt wide awake and fresh. Like she took a long nap on the tire swing, or reread her favorite comics without interruptions.

Karai picked up a huge round container and opened it, Mikey sneezed as the other took a big brush and dusted powder all over her face. As they laughed lightly the orange loving turtle wondered why she had been so upset.

It wasn’t like she was scared about what she was feeling, or thought it was wrong.. It was just so nice to have someone tell her that others have felt this way, that at least one of them knew what was going on. It was like someone giving you a hug when you didn’t know you needed it. Mikey sighed, she guessed it was really the unknown that scared her. Not knowing why you felt a certain way was scary. especially for someone like her, who was the one most in tune with her own, and others feelings out of her whole family.

She was snapped out of her head as she heard April say, “Helloooo?” and she looked over, but Karai made a displeased noise and pulled her head back to look at them.

“Uhh,” Mikey said as she tried to look at the red head without moving her own head again. “Sorry, what?” she asked.

April laughed, and moved to a spot on the bed where the other could see her. “I said, ‘do you want some gummy worms?’” she asked, holding up a small brightly colored bag.

Mikey looked from the bag, to her, and back again, and decided she had done enough thinking for the day. So she grinned and said, “hell yeah.” as she grabbed the bag and popped it open.

“Did you guys know i can catch these in my mouth?” she asked around a mouthful of the chewy candy.

Mona snorted, “well they are not exactly running away.”

April and Karai laughed as Mikey rolled her eyes, “no i mean throwing them into the air and then catching them,” she swallowed. “Used to do it all the time when i was younger.”

“Ah i see!” Mona got up and grabbed a bag of watermelon sour patches.

“Uh oh, lookout, determined newt on the move.” April said, rushing from the foot of the bed to the head board, away from where Mona was standing.

Mona opened the bag, “newt? No. determined? Yes.” she stated matter-of-factly.

As Mikey, April, and Karai giggled quietly, the alien pulled 4 of the bite sized sours out of the bag. She threw them all into the air and snapped her powerful jaws shut when they fell in. then looked to the overs, looking very smug.

“Aw that’s not fair! Your mouth is, like, huge compared to a human's!” April huffed.

“You are just a ‘sore loser’” Mona’s smile grew.

April creased her eyebrows, standing up she grabbed her own bag of sweets. This lead to her and Mona having a candy fight that Mikey wanted to join, but she really wanted Karai to finish her makeup, so there she sat as a marshmallow hit Mona in between the eyes and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Mikey-” Karai started, but was cut off.

“Sorry! Sorry! I’ll stop moving, i swear!” Mikey moaned.

“No, oh my god, i was just saying you’re done!” her sister laughed and shook their head.

Mona and April stopped their candy war to stare at the now fully madeover turtle. Mikey sat where she was for a moment and looked from one girl to the other, taking a breath of air she stood up and walked over to the same full body mirror April had looked into. Before she could see herself she turned to look at her friends and sibling.

Karai stood up and walked to her side, their hands behind their back, they gave a shrug and nudged their young sister towards the mirror. Mikey gave a small smile from where she hid behind her shoulder, and turned forward staring at her feet.

Slowly she looked into the mirror and was met with light skin, flushed cheeks, and bright eyes. All were beautiful, and all were her own. She stepped closer and her hand, that she didn’t even know she had been reaching out with, knocked into the reflective surface. She jumped a little and pulled her hand back, this time reaching up to touch her face.

It wasn’t anything flashy, it was really not too much at all. The foundation they made smoothed and evened the tone of her face, there was a slight shine to her lips, and a light flush on her cheeks. The part that popped the most was the orange eyeshadow Karai had somehow applied without her noticing it.

She absolutely loved it, and she didn’t try to stop the huge smile that spread over her face. “Oh man!” she cheered, spinning around and gave them all a peace sign as she winked. “I look super cute!!”

All the girls and Karai laughed and rushed forward to complement her.

“Oh Mikey i love it!” April smiled. “And the orange eyeshadow is adorable!”

“Yes,” said Mona, “it is very ‘you’” she patted her back and gave her a sharp toothed smile.

Mikey flushed more and thanked them, then turned and threw her arms around Kari, “and thank you, big sis.” she hushed.

Karai returned the hug, “no problem, little sis.” they whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine Mikey's eyeshadow looking like this: http://img.allw.mn/content/makeup/2012/05/4_orange-eyeshadow.jpg !

**Author's Note:**

> wooow I've been writing this for so long i thought it'd never get posted!
> 
> thank you for reading i hope you liked it!! please leave comments and/or kudos letting me know what you think of it so far!  
> it will make me write the next parts faster tbh


End file.
